<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found Families are Forever by boredomsMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912225">Found Families are Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse'>boredomsMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, Good Friends, Reincarnation, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith knows this isn't his first life.  It isn't even the first time he's had to save the world.  Of course he's not going to tell anyone that.</p><p>Still, sometimes Lance says things and it's like he <i>knows</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka, Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko, hinted at anyway - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found Families are Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came from a thing i was thinking about literal weeks ago, but I was feeling really driven to write it today.</p><p>And hey, if you end up liking it maybe <a href="https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/post/626495977278373888/commissions">check out this</a> pretty please?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You squint a lot.”  Lance comments from where he’s lounging on a snow couch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Keith tries to remember the taste of jasmine tea.  Jasmine tea is good at keeping him calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lot’s of practice.”  He manages to answer, almost politely.  Not for the first time, he wishes they’d brought the lions on this mission.  Kolivan had said it was too risky.  The people they’re supposed to be meeting might get trigger happy if they see a lion of Voltron, he said.  Jokes on him, they got trigger happy anyway.  Which left Keith, Lance, and Pidge stuck on a snowball of a planet without a stable food source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a problem Keith was trying to fix.  Pidge’s radar shows there’s life on this planet, which means there should be something to hunt.  So he was camped out, waiting for any sort of sign of something edible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance, on the other hand, was camped out to annoy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that makes sense.”  The lanky paladin hums.  “You did squint a lot back then too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s talking about school</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keith tells himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what else could he mean?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Keith knows what else Lance might mean.  He’s been getting flashbacks ever since he found that cave, all those years ago in the cave.  They’ve only grown clearly since he found himself in space, to the extent that Keith knows for sure now.  This isn’t his first life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t told the others because, really, how can he?  They’ll think he’s crazy.  But sometimes… sometimes Lance says things and Keith thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>he knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Sometimes he even dares to think- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, it can’t be that.  They might be alike but surely Keith is alone in this.  For all the good he did in his last life, there was a lot to make up for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re not going to help, you should head inside.”  Keith says.  “It’s cold out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.  I have practice.”  Lance claims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you from the beach?”  Keith frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time.”  There it is again.  What the heck does that mean if not that Lance knows, that Lance </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.  But it’s impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Keith can think further, Lance eyes narrow and his bayard shifts.  Keith hasn’t even seen the creature and Lance has already shot it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” Lance grins, getting up off of his snow couch, “I’m helpful.”  Helpful at shooting the creature, sure.  Not so helpful at dragging it back to the igloo. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Pidge!  Come look at this!”  Lance calls when they finally return to their makeshift shelter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll ‘look’.”  Pidge calls back, tone sarcastic in a way that’s familiar to Keith.  Familiar and forgien, because why is Pidge sounding like that?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will look, because these days you can do that.”  Lance claims, poking his tongue out at Pidge as she steps outside.  “Hey hotman, start a fire would you, we’ll be eating well tonight!”  He instructs.  Keith rolls his eyes.  He’s already clearing out the firepit they made last night, thinking about how much easier this used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just cruel.”  Pidge says.  “You know he can’t do that anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I could never do it, I think I’m allowed a little teasing.”  Lance huffs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two talking about?”  Keith frowns.  It sounds so much like they know, it’s giving him a headache to remind himself otherwise.  When neither respond, he looks over to see the both of them staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right?”  Pidge asks, breaking the silence.  “We’ve been obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obvious about what?”  Keith returns, frowning deeper when Lance bursts out into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Zuku, god to know you’re just as oblivious and edgy as ever.”  He teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you know?”  He frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hope so.”  Lance says, plopping down next to Keith by the firepit.  “Here, I’ll give you a hint.”  He holds up his bayard and, with a flash of light, it transforms into a boomarang.
</span></p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?”  Keith asks.  He knew they were alike but… but… “It’s really you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the still non-bending flesh.”  Lance, Sokka, grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, now he’s going to go on about that again.”  Pidge huffs, dropping down on Keith’s other side.  “He thinks it’s so great that no one can bend anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just think it’s great that you two in particular can’t bend anymore.  Finally, you understand my suffering.”  Lance claims.  Hoping against hope, Keith turns to Pidge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Toph?”  He guesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now with sight.”  Pidge says, giving him a thumbs up.  “I hate it, I miss seeing with my feet.”  She claims, pulling her knees up to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to go if you try to take off your shoes in the snow I will sew them to your feet.”  Lance threatens.  Keith can’t help but smile as they start to bicker, feeling a weight raising from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Torn between Voltron and the Blade, Keith has felt himself drawing further and further away from the family he could see forming.  All he could do was watch and wait for the day Voltron didn’t need him anymore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Toph and Sokka?  Keith couldn’t draw away from them if he tried.  They’d made that endlessly clear a life time again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you two.”  Keith admits, cutting Pidge off mid-sentence.  They both turn to him with expression so soft that they only last for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you wouldn’t have needed to if you weren’t an idiot.”  Pidge claims, leaning closer into his body heat.  “We did everything sort of actually saying it to your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you had no idea.”  Lance grins, standing.  “I’ll handle the cooking Firelord Oblivious.  You just sit there and play space heater.  I’ve missed that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He means he missed you too.”  Pidge faux whispers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  Keith grins, all the more sure when Lance doesn’t even protest the teasing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hear alot about how Zuko and Sokka are a lot like Keith and Lance, but also y'all missing out on the Toph and Pidge connections.  My favourite sassy little sister.</p><p>By the way, if you like my writing please <a href="https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/post/626495977278373888/commissions">check out this</a>.  I'm trying to save up some guiltfree funds.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>